


To the Wind

by hyliandream



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, LoZ - Freeform, Ocarina of Time, Reader Insert, Zelda - Freeform, link - Freeform, oot, reader - Freeform, the legend of zelda - Freeform, tloz, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyliandream/pseuds/hyliandream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the Hyrulean Civil War, a mother loses her child. (One-shot | Mother!Reader | Set in OoT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  All rights belong to Nintendo.  
> Author is in no way associated with Nintendo.  
> Author does not claim content present from Patrick McHale's _Over the Garden Wall_.

**_One is a bird_ **

You were living in dark times.

You didn't know how, but you survived the previous night. You were lucky. Your husband, on the other hand, was not. He lost his life defending you and your only child. The image of his pleading face was still fresh in your mind, and you could almost hear him beg you to take the baby and run as fast and as far as you could. The desperation was evident in his voice and on his face.

**_Two are the trees_ **

You closed your eyes. You didn't want to leave him there. You knew he wouldn't make it. There were too many of those, those... Things. You didn't even know what they were. They weren't people anymore. They were monsters.

_"No! I won't leave you here!" You screamed. Tears ran down your face and you clutched at the bundle of cloth strapped to your upper body. Wrapped inside was your pride and joy, your little baby boy, and he was crying._

_Your husband turned his attention to you. The sword in his hand dripped with blood and there were cuts and bruises on his body. His clothing was tattered, singed, and worn. The people fighting in the civil war had brought with them many beasts when they terrorized your village. The creatures surrounding your husband were absolutely terrifying. "You need to go! Please, [Name]!"_

_You were getting hysterical. The pounding in your chest was rapid and largely irregular. You couldn't hear anything but screams of anguish and crackling fires._

_The monsters were getting closer and closer to where you and your husband stood. Your mouth was open, you felt like you wanted to scream again but no sound would exit your mouth. He ran to you and looked deep into your eyes for what you understood to be the last time he would be able to. "[Name], there's no time, please, run. Take Link and run, don't stop until you get somewhere safe!"_

_One of the hideous atrocities pounced on his back and you yelled a loud "NO!" as you backed away, slowly at first, but the baby was grabbing at your shirt, and you knew what it was that you needed to do. You knew your husband was right._

_So you turned away from him, and you ran._

_**Three is the wind in the leaves** _

You were drawn back into the harsh reality that had become your life when you heard Link crying. You instinctively pat his side and tried to calm him down. Goddess, he looked just like your husband, from his blonde hair to his blue eyes. He was so, so perfect. How could such a wonderful little being be born into such a dreadful war like this?

You were so tired. You didn't get any sleep, worried that something might attack you in the night and harm your little boy. Instead, you found relative safety on the branch of a tree and sat there while your baby rested. You lamented about your husband, and all your friends in the village you lived in. In the back of your mind, you were also mourning yourself. You couldn't possibly keep baby Link safe from those dark forces for long. Hell, your husband was a good fighter, but you stood there and watched his demise with your own eyes anyway. What chance did you have against those things? You've never fought anything in your entire life.

While the  night dragged on, you thought about what you could do to help spare your child from the cruel fate that you would come to face inevitably. There were only a few possible solutions. When the sun rose the next day in the land of Hyrule, you had come to a decision.

**_Four are the stars_ **

You dropped down to the ground and set foot on your journey towards the Kokiri forest, knowing that was the only place you could take your baby. Dread filled your every step as you pulled your cloak closer to your body and cradled the child closer to your breast. You had to savor these final moments with him, your only remaining family, for you would not be allowed to stay with him.

A tear slid down your cheek. You would never see little Link as he aged. You wouldn't age yourself, and, frankly, by this point in time, you didn't want to. The picturesque image of you and your husband in your humble little home with your bright-eyed son was now so distant. This war, this pain and suffering, it all made you feel like you were leading an entirely different life from what you had before. You muttered a prayer to the Golden Goddesses as you progressed, begging them to keep you safe just until you reached the forest, until you surrendered your baby.

It was almost night when you reached the edge of Kokiri forest. You didn't take any breaks and slowed down only to skirt around commotions and potential dangers. Every muscle in your body was aching and it took all your remaining strength to drag yourself over to the sacred ground where you knew the Great Deku Tree stood.

The Great Deku Tree was the father of the forest. That dense stretch of land and trees was under its protection. Just entering the forest gave you some sense of security. Yes, this was the right place. This was the right decision. You kept trying to convince yourself it was; baby Link would be safe here. You fell to your knees and begged the Deku Tree to help you, prayed for it to care for your only son.

You knelt at its base and let your tears fall freely as it agreed to take Link, and raise him in the company of the Kokiri children. The hole in your heart expanded into an abyss as Link was taken from your loving arms. The Tree tried to comfort you as best it could, promising it would look after the boy. You took comfort in that, at least, as you stood and headed for the small clearing from where you entered the forest earlier.

You tried not to look back, but once you felt the familiar unsettling feeling of chaos descend upon you once more, you couldn't stop yourself from glancing back at the Kokiri forest.

"I love you, Link." You whispered into the wind.

As you walked further and further away, you thought you could hear the sound of an infant crying.

**_Five with the moon_ **


End file.
